Lágrimas rojas: Kyoto
by Kayr-chan
Summary: Lágrimas rojas. Como el color del hilo del destino. Rojas, bellas. Todo el mundo sabe cual fue el final de este samurai. Pero llega alguien; ocurre algo nuevo. Hay algo diferente en el ambiente. Quizá son esas lágrimas rojas. Ella también lo sabe pero quizá, solo quizá... logre cambiar lo inevitable. "¿Estoy loca? Si es así... prefiero creerlo."


_**Capítulo 1. Incredulidad**_

Durante los últimos días había sido presa de extraños sueños que no le permitían pasar la noche completa; y aquella no era una excepción. Siempre era igual, sus piernas se movían haciéndola correr por lo que parecía un camino, daba la sensación de que a ambos lados se alzaban edificios, pero debido a la oscuridad y a la velocidad no era capaz de distinguirlos. Tampoco era muy capaz de enfocar la mirada en nada, pues un fuerte vértigo parecía instalado en su cabeza. Quería parar; parar y ser capaz de respirar, puesto que tenía una terrible sensación de ahogo. Pero otra sensación era mucho más apremiante para su cuerpo; una sensación de muerte que le impedía detenerse. Algo le decía que si dejaba de correr simplemente moriría.

Y tenía claro que hubiera seguido corriendo si un intenso dolor no hubiera golpeado de frente su cuerpo. Parecía haber caído, dondequiera que estuviera. ¿Habría caído rodando desde su cama? La sensación de tierra bajo sus palmas era extraña. Tosió y trató de girarse. Todavía no era capaz de enfocar la mirada, el dolor estaba impidiendo que pudiera ver bien lo que había a su alrededor. Pero sus oídos captaron un sonido desagradable y que la hacía temblar. Una risa desequilibrada que resonó antes de escuchar aullidos de dolor. Nuevamente las risas, y más gritos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No quería escuchar más, solo quería despertar.

La joven únicamente podía abrir los ojos ante el violento reflejo de los ojos de aquel sujeto que estaba amenazando su vida con un arma. Solo había sed de sangre. No podía gritar. Cualquier tipo de pensamiento se había congelado en su mente. Incluso sin darse cuenta había dejado de respirar. Bajando la mirada por aquel traje azul. Azul y blanco. Hasta llegar a la punta de aquella katana que amenazaba su vida. Vio como la alzaba, dispuesto a acabar con ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió, sabiendo que el final estaba cerca. El silbido del metal cortando el aire hizo de aquel un largo y tenso minuto. Aunque quizá apenas habían pasado segundos. Esperaba sentir el dolor de su muerte o, despertar violentamente en su cama. Pero ninguna de esas cosas ocurrió.

—Parece que tenemos más testigos —escuchó repentinamente. Entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con otro sujeto, quien parecía mirarla con interés. Él no parecía como el anterior. Sin querer, sus ojos se desviaron creando un camino por el cuerpo de aquel hombre... hasta llegar a su cara. Cualquier pensamiento abandonó su mente en ese momento. Lo que había visto de aquel hombre fue demasiado esclarecedor y... extraño. Y su rostro lo demostraba. Los labios de la joven se abrieron con desconcierto, y él pareció notarlo puesto que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron levemente mientras sus ojos parecían brillar con... ¿diversión? Otra voz sonó un poco más lejos. Sus ojos trataron de evitar al escalofriante sujeto que tenía delante para observar un poco más allá. Entonces se percató de los rústicos edificios que les rodeaban... Por un momento miró hacia abajo... su ropa... mierda. Se arrastró un poco hacia atrás, pero el chico de la espada fue detrás con una expresión divertida y negó con la cabeza.

Aquel "Nos los llevamos" del hombre de pelo negro fue decisivo. Mierda. Estaba en problemas. Quería despertarse. Cuando sintió las manos de Okita Souji sobre su cuerpo supo que no tenía escapatoria. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar antes de que él la hubiera subido a su hombro—. ¡No, suéltame! —golpeó su espalda y trató de patalear.

—Sigue así y te mataré —a pesar de la diversión en su voz, aquella declaración sonaba completamente aterradora para ella. Cerró los ojos sin dejar de pegarle. Un sueño. Un sueño. Pero el dolor... ¿Acaso no decían que en los sueños nada dolía? Tampoco era capaz de despertar. ¿Una pesadilla horriblemente real? Y terriblemente larga, pensó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Aquella escena que dejaban atrás... era capaz de reconocerla. Cinco muertos, dos de ellos horriblemente asesinados... ¿De qué estaba huyendo en su sueño? ¿De ellos...? ¿O de aquellos tres Rasetsu?

—¡Si no me sueltas te juro que gritaré! —le dijo. Aquello implicaba pedir por ayuda. ¿Quizá era algún tipo de representación? Ahogó un grito cuando sintió que él acariciaba suavemente su muslo.

—Te invito a que lo intentes —dijo entre dientes, a lo que la joven imaginó que una sonrisa estaba pintada en sus labios. Era guapo, vale, pero aquel imbécil tenía un carácter de mil pares de narices. Tenía un código, no iba a hacerle nada... ¿Pero en qué estaba pensado? Aquello no había forma de que fuera real. O eso, o se estaba volviendo loca.

Comenzó poco a poco, un leve dolor en el pecho fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Intentó llevarse una mano al pecho. Maldijo, ni siquiera la habían atado. No pensaban que fuera ningún peligro para ellos... No suponía un mayor esfuerzo para él. Ahogó un grito cuando aquel dolor se volvió insoportable. Y apenas un segundo después perdía la conciencia.


End file.
